Melvyn Lupus
Melvyn Wolf is the son of the big bad wolf from the Little Red Riding Hood. He thinks his name is old fashion when people say it so he tells people his names Mel Wolf. Raspberry Hood is the only person he lets to say his real name. Mel is a troublemaking wolf, he enjoys teasing Raspberry, and he enjoys putting tricks on teachers. Owned by CreativeMadness. Portrayer Donnald Grover would be the voice of Mel because he voiced as Marshall Lee on Adventure Time (Fionna and Cake version). Since Marshall is a bad boy on AT, he is great for being the voice of Mel. Mel and Marshall both like to tease a girl and they both like that girl that they tease which is perfect for Mel! Character Personality Mel is an average teenage boy. He enjoys pranks and tricks. Mel also enjoys teasing a girl. Her names Raspberry Hood. Mel's tricks and pranks are all for his amusement. He doesn't mind getting in trouble since being bad is what he is supposed to be. Mel can have awkward moments when he will accidentally almost say "Cutie" or something loving to Raspberry. He will try to cover up what he is saying by mixing up his sentence. But when Raspberry starts wondering, he will start to blush then things get really awkward between the two. Appearance Mel has dsrk blackish blue hair that's in an anime style. His ears are grey and his tail is also grey. Mel has grey eyes. Fairytale Little Red Riding Hood (LRRH) went to the forest to visit her ill granny. She took some cake and lemonade in a basket. She met a wicked wolf that asked her which path she was taking. She replied, "I'm taking the path that leads to my granny's cottage." While LRRH was busy picking flowers to take to her granny, the wolf went to the cottage and swallowed granny in one gulp. Then the wolf put on grannyís cap, got in grannyís bed, covered up in blankets, and settled in to wait. LRRH arrived at the cottage and came into grannyís bedroom. She said, "Granny what big ears you have, and the wolf replied "All the better to hear you with, my dear." And so on with Granny's eyes: "All the better to see you with, my dear, and teeth: "all the better to eat you with, my dear." The wolf swallowed LLRH in one gulp and then fell asleep. A woodsman came by while the wolf was still asleep. The woodsman cut the wolf open with his ax and out popped Granny and LRRH. Then the woodsman, Granny, and LRRH all sat down by the fire and enjoyed cake and lemonade. How does Melvyn come into it? LRRH felt sorry for the wolf so she brought him to a witch who made him a werewolf and she made him come back to life. After a few years past, the wolf and LRRH had been dating. He became lonely, when he thought of LRRH he thought of kids, and he wanted one. So he asked the witch if she could grant him a son. But the only way she could give him a son was if the wolf gave the witch some of his fur. He did give her some of his fur and she made a child out of the fur. The son was also a werewolf like his father. The wolf thanked the witch and took his son to his home. Where does the character's name come in? The wolf named his son Melvyn since Melvyn means rom the bad or poor settlement. And the wolf was bad and poor and his settlement was bad at first. Relationships Family Mel has a great relationship with his dad since his dad taught him everything he knows now. His dad was great at hunting and tricks which taught Mel how to hunt and trick people. Since Mel's dad married Little Red Riding Hood, Mel is Raspberry Hood,Crimson Fox Hood, and Vermilion Hood's step-brother. Friends Even though Mel and Raspberry and Crimson are siblings, they mostly treat each other like friends. But Mel treats Raspberry like a dear little sister and he teases her just for his amusement. Pets Mel has a pet dog named Hunt, he met hunt when he was hunting for food, Hunt was stray hunting dog. Mel knew all kinds of dogs since they were kinda like cousins. When Hunt and Mel met, Mel knew Hunt was a stray since Hunt didn't have a collar or anything. So Mel kept him. Mel named him Hunt since Hunt was able to hunt anything and he was able to capture it quickly. Romance Mel is crushing on a specific girl. He enjoys to tease her and he loves her to pieces but if he said he loved her then it would be awkward between them. But he doesn't know if she likes him back. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest Quotes Trivia *Mel is in love with his little step-sister. *CreativeMadness owns Mel. *Melvyn's nicknames are Mellow, Marshmellow, Mel, Mellie, and Wolf. Gallery Notes *CM loves Mel. *CM ships Mel and Raspberry. Melberry<33 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:Work in progress